A Night to Remember
by OCDE
Summary: They've known each other for the longest. One night can change everything forever. That's exactly what they want to be, together forever. The perfect fairy tale ending, what could possibly happen? Rated M for language.
1. I Just Called to Say I Love You

It was friday morning and I was at work. I walked next door to my office and asked Alice, my bestfriend since we were six, if she wouldn't mind going out for lunch because I needed to get out. We were talking about how our boss Steven, was in home because he supposed to be "sick" and I heard my phone ring in my office and I went to answer it. It was unknown, so it must have been Edward because we didn't want anyone knowing that we were together.

"Hello" I said.

No New Year's Day to celebrate

No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away

No first of spring

No song to sing In fact here's just another ordinary day

No April rain No flowers bloom

No wedding Saturday within the month of June

But what it is, is something true

Made up of these three words that I must say to you

I just called to say I love you I just called to say how much I care

I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

No summer's high

No warm July

No harvest moon to light one tender August night

No autumn breeze

No falling leaves

Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies

No Libra sun

No Halloween

No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring

But what it is, though old so new To fill your heart like no three words could ever do

I just called to say I love you

I just called to say how much I care, I do

I just called to say I love you

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

I just called to say I love you

I just called to say how much I care, I do

I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,  
of my heart

I just called to say

I love you I just called to say how much I care, I do

I just called to say I love you And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,  
baby of my heart

I was in tears by the time he had ended the song. "What was that" I said, my voice craking.

"I just called to say I love you, that's all and to meet me tonight at five at the LEX Airport" Edward said and then hung up before I could say anything else.

I guess Alice thought something was wrong because it had been awhile and I said that I was coming back.

"Bella, ohmigod, Bella are you ok. What's the matter" she said sounding very worried. She was the only one that knew about me and Edward, one because she was my bestfriend and I couldn't keep anything from her and two, she was Edwards sister, so I told her what happened and she was so excited and said that she would help me get ready. That only ment one thing.

SHOPPING


	2. Airport

**Sorry it took so long, promise to update more often.**

* * *

Alice dragged me into to Hollywood and Highland, the biggest mall in Los Angeles **(I didnt really research it alot so i dont know if its the biggest in that area)**, my death awaits. After hours of shopping we finally camed up with three outfits. A satin blue corset, a pair of belted texture pants, a pair of Jimmy Choo Flynn mirrored leather sandals, matching jewelry, and a Marc by Marc Jacobs Lil' Riz leather hobo bag. **(link on profile)** That was the dinner outfit that she was sure he was taking me out. The next was a burgundy tank from abercrombie, a nice pair of white straight jeans, Christian Louboutin Bianca 140 platform pumps the same color as my top, and a pair of white Chic Vintage Oversized Butterfly Style 1980s Yves Saint Laurent Sunglasses **(link on profile)** for the plane ride. Last but not least was for when we went dancing, which we were going to do because Edward loved to dance. I got a Chick Downtown Taupe Knotted Shoulder Layer Dress Image Browser, Casadei Leather Sandals With Corsage And Crystals, Versace Shoulder Bag, and some Juicy Couture Gypsy gold chandelier earrings to match. **(link on profile).**

"Alice can we please go home now. I'm tired and I have to meet Edward at the airport at five and it's four now and...."

"Ohmigod, I didn't know what time it was. Come on Bella, hurry up, you don't want to be late." Alice said running out of to our car.

"WHAT, are you serious," I said coming after her "this was so not my fault that you decided to spend all that time getting clothes for me when I already have some that are fine. And if you say Edward will like me in these clothes, he likes the ones that I have. Thank you very much"

"Bella, Bella, Bella"

"Alice, Alice, Alice" I said matching her tone.

"Oh just suck it up and come on. We already have the clothes so there is no need to be complaining. Now get in the car and shut up" she said heading for the driver seat of her.

I growled and and walked to the passenger seat while Alice just rolled her eyes.

We drove to my house and finished packing my things that I needed for my weekend vacation with Edward. I decided to take a quick break and go eat something eventhough there would be things on the plane. I left the room with only a couple of things left to pack and then it hit me, the last things that I needed to pack were my underwear and Alice said that she would finish it for me. I thought that she was just trying to be a good friend but then again it was Alice, she had reasons for her niceness sometimes and this was one of those times.

I put down the sandwich that I had made and ran up the stairs to my bedroom and Alice had just finished packing my things. "Alice, what exactly did you pack?"

"Oh you know, the usual" she said walking out of the room with two of my bag and to my car.

"Your usual or my usual" because there was a big difference between the two. All I would need would be pair of plain panties and a bra that probably didn't match. With Alice, everything matched and had some sort of lace on then and were very expensive.

I walked to the door and she turned to me and said "Mine of course".

Great.

* * *

We said our goodbyes and I headed to the airport in my rusty red truck that I loved so much.

While driving, one of my favorite songs came on, Blush by Aly and Aj.

_You openly admit _

_The things you like more are from me _

_Somehow I find it attractive _

_That you won't censor anything_

_With you there is no filter _

_To sugar coat what is said _

_Even though I like your honesty _

_It won't lead me to your bed so instead_

_Go ahead and say it _

_Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable _

_Go ahead and say it _

_If you must make me blush_

_You are so transparent _

_The farthest thing from perfect _

_Once again I am left out of breath _

_On the edge of losing it so instead_

_Go ahead and say it _

_Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable _

_Go ahead and say it _

_If you must make me blush_

_Please take me under with you _

_But I will only let you go so far it can be our secret _

_You know what our boundaries are_

_Go ahead and say it _

_Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable _

_Go ahead and say anything _

_If you must Please Make me blush_

And boy could Edward make me blush.

* * *

I was getting my bags out of the back, someone came and wrapped there arms around me.

"Oh god Edward", I said with my hand over my heart "you almost gave me heart attack."

* * *

As we were walking, I noticed what he had on. He had on some baggy, slim, gray jeans, a blue/gray button up shit that were rolled up at the sleeves so you could see his biceps, some black converse Chuck Taylor shoes, and a nice pair of green lense aviator sunglasses**.(picture on profile)**

"She something you like Ms. Swan" I hadn't realized that I was staring until I looked up and Edward had this smug smile on his face.

"No Mr. Cullen, nothing I wont get later, and I always get what I want." I said taking my bags and walking ahead to the front desk.

I looked at the plastic blonde that was talking to someone on the phone and was faced the other way. "um excuse me".

She looked behind her at me and put her hand to the phone to cover the mouth piece "can't you see that I am on the phone".

I took that chance and looked at her name tag. "Um, Lauran, you are being very rude and I don't that you bose over there would like to hear that and I am sure that you wouldn't like to loose you job, because I know you need you support you would like to get another boob job because one's bigger than the other**(I know, lame right, I couldnt think of anything).** I heard snickering from the person in the next line and it was Edward about to step to the desk next to mine.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen"

"Hi, my name is Jessica" she tried to pur but failed terribly and ended up sounding like a dead cat. "Is there _anything_ I can help you with," stressing the double meaning of the statement.

"Yes can I have my ticket please, my plane leaves in ten minutes" Edward said looking unconfortable.

She handed him his ticket and bag tags and walked away. while passing me, he looked up and gave me an apologetic smile. I smiled back and turned around miss priss had just hung up the phone, "Bella Swan". I took my ticket and went to get on the plane. I still hadn't got use to people all over Edward and we had been going out since middle school.

* * *

We were in our seats and the flight attendents came down the isle, they were none other than Jessica and Lauran. As Jessica passed by Edward she asked him "if there is anything you need on this flight and I mean anything, I'll be here to help." She walked away swaying her hips.

This was going to be a long flight.


	3. sorry please read

I have decided not to finish these stories. I'm sorry but they really weren't going anywhere interesting. BUT, I have a new story you should enjoy and i love writting it so I will finish this time/ Please read it, it's called Karaoke Night.

'Every weekend they go out to a karaoke bar and sing their hearts out. That's the way they show how the feel. Loves will be lost, love will be gained, and a whole lot more.'


End file.
